


The power of love

by neerapen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:59:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3361934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neerapen/pseuds/neerapen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I can’t do this.”<br/>“You can.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The power of love

**Author's Note:**

> Posted one year ago @ tumblr for the prompt _"The Reason" Hoobastank , pairing: OQ_  
>  Based on the common knowledge that there had to be a fight between Wicked and Evil. Set in 3B♥

“I can’t do this.”

“You can,” Robin says, “you are the Evil Queen, feared for years because of your cruelty. People might say you have to remind them that, if you want their respect.”

Regina rolls her eyes, looking at him with a nonplussed expression: “Did you really just say that?”

Robin folds his arms: “I think I did, Madam Mayor.”

“I’m not a villain anymore, ” Regina says, hugging herself, letting him see a part of her - still vulnerable, still young and afraid of what others think - that she’s used to keep hidden; buried inside her and protected by walls of wit and snark.

“But you are powerful, and with that power you’ll win,” Robin says.

There’s no hesitation in his words, no doubts, no worries. Once again, Regina looks at Robin and curses the Wicked Witch, because he’s part of that lost year in her memory.

Because he’s the man with the lion tattoo.

Because he knows her, and doesn’t fear her ordespise her.

He stands by her side and says always the right thing in the right moment. But none of them have any memory of what is their relationship. She trusts him, hates and maybe (maybe) loves him, but she doesn’t know why, or what she has done to deserve such a man at her side.

“Okay, I will,” she says.

She’s angry enough to start a vulcano.

(But maybe Robin’s smile gives her something far more powerful. She’s not sure. She’ll have to defeat the Green Bitch before she can test that.)


End file.
